1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for containing a rolled recording material, and to an image recording apparatus to which the magazine is set.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In an image recording apparatus, for example a photo printer, a continuous print paper or photographic paper is used as a recording material. The print paper is set to the photo printer in a situation that a paper roll of the print paper is contained in the magazine. When the magazine containing the fresh print paper is set to the photo printer, then the print paper is advanced or drawn from the magazine, and the forward end treatment in which the forward end of the print paper is cut off is made.
The prior photo printer cannot recognize whether a part of the print paper in the magazine has been already used or the print paper is a fresh one after the exchange. Therefore, the forward end treatment is made when the magazine is set to the prior photo printer. Accordingly, when the setting and removing of the magazine is often made, the waste of the print paper increases in proportion of frequency of the setting to the photo printer.
In order to solve this problem, a printer described in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-142154 includes a memorizing device for memorizing information whether the forward end treatment has been made. As the memorizing device, a hard disc and the like are used and fixed to inside of the printer. Accordingly, when the one magazine is used in plural printers, the forward end treatment is not made in the same printer, but made in another one.